


Succulence

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That pointy tongue of Spock's has found Jim's happy place. Yep, there is a pic that goes with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succulence

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Jim could feel the cool air, exposing those round plump globes of his.  
  
But, it wouldn't be long for him to feel something else, much more appealing.  
  
A long hot slick finger traced the opening of his pulsing hole.  
  
He moaned like a bitch in heat, as seconds later a pointed tongue entered his happy place.  
  
He could feel that lovely tongue of Spock's digging in deep, fucking him like a mini-cock.  
  
In and out, he wouldn't stop, Jim's cock hardening under him, trapped under the confines of the plush sofa.  
  
Spock enjoying himself as well, purring as Jim continued to scream obscenities.  
  
Finally, it was too much, and they both came from this succulent escapade.  
  
Shore Leave had never been so much fun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
